


Soap Bubbles Help Me Solve My Problems

by penrosequartz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Depression?, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifica doesn't feel good, They shower together but it's not smut, implied sex, mabifica, non-sexual nudity, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Pacifica is feeling down, so she takes a shower. Mabel joins her and makes her feel better (not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter).





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's nudity, okay, but it's not sexy. it's kind of implied that they have sex afterward? but you don't see it. just cuteness

“Mabel?”

“Mmhm?”

“I’m just going to have a shower.”

“Okay.”

 

Pacifica stepped into the bathroom and slowly undressed. When she was completely naked, she spared a glance at herself in the mirror.

_disgustingselfishfatuglybitchstupidprincessannoyingweakgross_

She leaned into the shower and turned on the water, flinching away from the cold. She left her hand under the stream, waiting until it was warm enough to enter. When it finally reached the right temperature, she gingerly hopped into the shower, making sure not to slip on the tiles.

She stood there.

 

 

“Mabel?”

“Mmhm?”

“I’m just going to have a shower.”

“Okay.”

 

Mabel raised her eyes from her book as Pacifica left the room. The figure disappeared through the doorway and Mabel allowed herself a small smile.

_amazingcaringbeautifulprettyclevercutedeterminedfantastic_

However, there was something wrong. Mabel loved Pacifica with all her heart, but Pacifica should know by now – Mabel could always tell when something was up.

Mabel put her book down on the couch and walked to the bathroom. She softly knocked on the door.

 

 

“Pacifica? Can I come in?”

Pacifica wiped at her eyes. "Yeah," she replied in a strangled tone. The door opened slowly.

 

Mabel stood there, pain in her eyes but a smile on her lips. "Can I... come in?"

 

Pacifica's eyes widened, but she nodded and blushed a little. Mabel stripped down and opened the door of the shower, some of the steam drifting off toward the sink and mirror. Pacifica watched it go.

 

Mabel stared at Pacifica's distant expression. She could see the tear tracks, she wasn't blind. Even through the water she could see Pacifica’s red eyes. She took the hands that were swaying limply at her girlfriends sides.

 

Examining Pacifca's hands, Mabel began saying every reason why she loved her.

 

"You're so beautiful. You try so hard and you are so amazing, and so smart. And you are so nice and kind and caring, and so funny. So tell me," Mabel whispered as Pacifica's eyes turned towards her, "What's wrong?"

 

Pacifica took a deep breath. "I... Nothing really. I just don't feel so good."

 

Mabel rubbed shampoo into Pacifica's hair. "It's okay to not feel good all the time. It's fine. I just want you to know..." She paused and turned Pacifica's head toward her more, "I love you!" Mabel kissed the end of Pacifica's nose.

 

Both girls giggled. 

 

They continued washing each other's hair, combing through it with their fingers. Pacifica's straight blonde hair and Mabel's wavy brown both shone like smooth water. 

"You're so pretty..." Mabel mumbled into Pacifica's hair. Pacifica turned to face her, staring at her pale pink lips. She leant closer, the water splashing over their faces and running down their bodies. 

 

As their lips touched, Mabel’s arms snaked around Pacifica’s hips, pulling her closer, then pulling away. She took in how beautiful she looked, her legs, her eyes, her breasts, her hair, everything about her was so beautiful. “You’re beautiful, Paz. Are we done?”

“Oh. I mean, if you like...” Pacifica sounded a little let down. Mabel smiled. “I meant are we done _in here?_ Because I’d kind of like to move on to _other things_ ,” she winked. Pacifica blushed, “Oh- ok. Ok,” her lips formed a smile.

 

Mabel switched off the water and stepped over the ledge, taking Pacifica’s hand to help her do the same. Then, when she’d dried them both off, she led them out of the room.

 

Whenever either of them felt worthless, or insecure, or just not good, they knew a shower would help.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!


End file.
